


why did she think this was a good idea(it's all Angie's fault)

by Agent_Magic_HAT



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Group chat, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, creepy dottie, sort of fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Magic_HAT/pseuds/Agent_Magic_HAT
Summary: Angie makes a group chat just for fun, and other text conversations involving life at in the penthouse and espionage and other thing in the agent carter universe
Relationships: Edwin Jarvis & Angie Martinelli, Edwin Jarvis & Howard Stark, Peggy Carter & Dottie Underwood, Peggy Carter & Edwin Jarvis, Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Kudos: 8





	1. Angie makes the chat and jarvis knows alot

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my first fics and any mistakes are mine. I appreciate feedback and stuff like that

**11:30 AM**

**Broadway Bound added Agent English, and Mr. Fancy to the chat, Penthouse Palls**

**11:31**

**Agent English:** Angie, Why? 

**Broadway-bound:** why what?

**Agent English:** Why ffs have you made a group chat 

**Mr. Fancy:** yes why have you done this Miss Martinelli? 

**Broadway-bound:** Just cuz I felt like we should have a place to chat, and discuss things dealing with our current living situation

**Agent English:** Angie we can just talk in person

**Broadway-bound** : not if you don’t get home till after 12 

**Agent English:** Ugh fine 

**Mr. Fancy** : I haven’t agreed to this in the slightest, also why am I here?

**Broadway-bound:** oh come on Fancy it'll be fuuuuuun!

**Agent English:** Just go with it Mr. Jarvis she’s not going to accept no as an answer, we talked about it last night and I said no and here we are anyway sooooooo

**Mr. Fancy:** I guess I can try to put up with miss Martinelli’s antics for a little while

**Broadway-bound:** I’m right here you know!

**Agent English:** Darling, I think he knows, just he happy he agreed

**Broadway-bound:** oh English, sense when do you agree with Mr. fancy? And since when does he express his open opinion, on me especially!!! 

**Agent English:** Angie you don’t even know him that well, you’ve only met him twice

**Broadway-bound:** Exactly!!! What does he know of my “antics”?!

**Mr. Fancy:** Miss Carter does talks about you during our little adventures 

**Broadway-bound:** ...

**Agent English:** *Sighs* Mr.Jarvis

**Mr. Fancy:** oh should I not have mentioned that detail?

**Broadway-bound:** Wait she talks about me to you? Do you English? 

**Agent English:** Yes I do

**Mr. Fancy:** For the record the seems to find your antics quite amusing 

**Broadway-bound:** Wait! How much about me does he know???

**Agent English:** Quite a bit actually

**Mr. Fancy:** Well, for starters I know about your relationship, where you work, your leat favorite regulars at the diner, your favorite genre of music is anything from any musical ever, you love dogs so much you tried to convince Miss Carter to get you one and it almost worked, the fact that you stay up late to wait for Miss Carter at night and that you know about her work, and that your favorite color is a light shade of yellow :)

**Broadway-bound:** Woah that’s a lot

**Broadway-bound:** and it’s all true!

**Broadway-bound:** Wait! English since when has he known about us???

**Agent English:** he’s always known, he even knew before I did

**Broadway-bound:** really, wow are you sure he isn’t a super spy like you?

**Agent English:** I sure but he is getting better with details

**Mr. Fancy:** speaking of details, shouldn’t the two of you be working?

**Broadway-bound:** oh I’m on my lunch break

**Agent English:** I have a mountain of reports to file, but I can spare a few minutes, its just a bunch of paperwork and it’s not like I’m going to get caught 

**Mr. Fancy:** oh, well I must tend to a small problem that Howard has caused in the lab downstairs, I believe something is on fire

**Broadway-bound:** oh shit! I gtg my break ended five minutes ago!

 **  
 **Agent English:**** ok then I guess I’ll start the paperwork *sighs*

**1:00 PM**

**Mr. Fancy has left the chat**


	2. super secret sneakiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie freaks out, its too early for this, and its mostly Peggy fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this one is a little anti climactic but I had trouble finding motivation to do write. also translations are available in the end notes, any mistakes are mine and I appreciate any feedback.

**1:30 AM**

**Broadway-bound:** hey English 

**Broadway-bound:** where are you?

**Broadway-bound:** why aren't you home yet?

**Broadway-bound:** English you’re scaring me!!! 

**2:15 Am**

**Broadway-bound:** English where the Fuck are you? You better answer me or I’m calling Thomson!!

**Broadway-bound:** and yes I do know his number!

**Mr. Fancy:** Miss Martinelli please calm down. I Assure you that Miss Carter will return home soon and that calling Director Thomson is not necessary. 

**Broadway-bound:** Well then why the Fuck is she not answering Me!!!!  Oh mio dio, potrebbe essere morta o peggio. aspetta cosa c'è di peggio della morte? oh no, e se fosse stata rapita !!!

**Agent English:** It’s two in the morning!! What the bloody hell are the two on about?!

**Mr. Fancy:** Miss Carter I would advise you to read the Messages above and then revise that question, and correct your tone in the process. 

**Agent English:** Bloody hell *sighs*

**Broadway-bound:** what are you sighing for? You are god knows where and its two in the mourning and you non ho il diritto di chiamarmi per essermi alzato così tardi o presto! non sei ancora a casa e io sono qui a casa andando fuori di testa !!!

**Agent English:** darling please calm down. You are typing in Italian, and also I am home and have been for the past three hours

**Mr. Fancy:** Oh!

**Broadway-bound:** What?? What do you mean you’ve been home for three hours? I’ve been pacing back and forth between the kitchen and living room for the past hour freaking out about you being in danger and you mean to tell me you’ve been here the whole time!!!

**Agent English:** yeah

**Mr. Fancy:** oh! Oh no!

**Broadway-bound:** How? How did I not see you???

**Agent English:** Well when I came in the front door I had assumed you were asleep

**Broadway-bound:** why did you think that 

**Agent English:** Well you said you had a long day at work and that you were tired when we talked today and...

**Broadway-bound:** ugh curse your Super Secret Sneakiness!

**Agent English:** Darling I'm only “Sneaky” when I want to be

**Agent English:** and why didn't you look for me, what led you to believe I wasn't at home, you know I call if i'm going to be late 

**Broadway-bound:** oh yeah

**Agent English:** yeah 

**Broadway-bound:** I think I am tired

**Broadway-bound:** like really tired so i'm blaming that

**Agent English:** just come to bed i see no reason to discuss this any further 

**Mr. Fancy:** I agree and shall retire for the night as well, goodnight miss Carter, miss Martinelli

**Broadway-bound:** G'night Mr. Fancy 

**Agent English:** goodnight Mr.Jarvis 

**Agent English:** Angela get your ass up here now before i come and get you 

**Broadway-bound:** i'll be right up English <3

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed even though it wasn't the best, chapters will get better and i hope to post again next week.
> 
> Translations
> 
> Angie: Well then why the Fuck is she not answering Me !!!! Oh my god, it could be dead or worse. wait what's worse than death? oh no, what if she was kidnapped!!!
> 
> Angie: what are you sighing for? You are god knows where and its two in the mourning and you don't have the right to call me for getting up so late or early! you are not yet at home and I am here at home going crazy !!!


	3. Now what dose she want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie has a habit, when she wants something Peggy knows but what dose she want this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I hope you like this one I've been wanting to write this one for a while now and had a lot of fun. I appreciate any feedback and am open suggestions. any mistakes are mine

**4:15 PM**

**Private chat between Mr. Jarvis and Miss Carter**

**Miss Carter:** why are there flowers all over the living room?

**Miss Carter:** what is the meaning of this???

**Miss Carter:** Mr. Jarvis? 

**Mr. Jarvis:** Yes, Miss Carter?

**Miss Carter:** Flowers, Explain. Now!

**Mr. Jarvis:** I’m Sorry but I have no idea what you are on about

**Mr. Jarvis:** Oh! Never mind i have just entered the living room to an enormous floral display 

**Mr. Jarvis:** why are there so many flowers?

**Miss Carter:** I'm guessing it has something to do with Angie 

**Mr. Jarvis:** oh!

**Miss Carter:** Oh what 

**Mr. Jarvis:** Do you remember the last time she pulled a stunt like this?

**Miss Carter:** Do you mean last month with the chocolate?

**Mr. Jarvis:** yes, I do

**Miss Carter:** yes, why?

**Mr. Jarvis:** last time it seemed she was trying to gain something from the gift. She tried to convince you to let her buy an entirely new kitchen Just for baking

**Miss Carter:** yes, yes she did 

**Mr. Jarvis:** which means???

**Miss Carter:** she wants something. Let me find out what that is

  
  
  


**Group chat with Broadway-bound,** **Mr. Fancy, And Agent English**

**4:35**

**Agent English:** Angie, Darling, what is it that you want now?

**Broadway-bound:** what so ya mean what do i want?

**Agent English:** the flowers 

**Broadway-bound:** yes the flowers that was me

**Agent English:** So what do you want?

**Broadway-bound:** what? Is a girl not allowed to by her girlfriend some flowers without an ulterior motive?

**Agent English:** not when the flowers take up the ENTIRE LIVING ROOM

**Broadway-bound:** alright alright you got me

**Agent English:** so what do you want 

**Broadway-bound:** a puppy

**Agent English: no**

**Broadway-bound:** what?

**Mr. Fancy:** no way

**Agent English:** What do you mean what? We are not getting a dog

**Broadway-bound:** why not?

**Mr. Fancy:** Just NO!

**Agent English:** because who is going to take care of it?

**Broadway-bound:** Me 

**Mr. Fancy:** No

**Agent English:** Do you even know how to take care of a dog?

**Broadway-bound:** well no, but i can figure it out

**Agent English:** Angie

**Broadway-bound:** come on just here me out 

**Agent English:** fine 

**Mr. Fancy:** Mrs carter I would advise against that

**Broadway-bound:** c’mon Mr Fancy what so you have against dogs 

**Agent English:** he got attacked by one when we were in LA, although it was a very small dog

**Mr. Fancy:** Chihuahuas are evil OK 

**Agent English:** are they worse than flamingos???

**Mr. Fancy:** there is only one thing worse than a flamingo???

**Broadway-bound:** A child 

**Agent English:** Angie noooo!

**Broadway-bound:** you guys don't get vines?

**Mr. Fancy:** what is a vine?

**Agent English:** ok come on, back to the point 

**Broadway-bound:** oh yeah, he is soooo soooo cute and is just a puppy and i found him a couple weeks ago just visiting the shelter, cuz dogs, and i want him. Plus having a dog can be good, like a guard dog or something, 

**Agent English:** I guess it wouldn't be so bad, but Mr. Jarvis still needs to agree, Mr Jarvis?

**Mr. Fancy:** I still say no

**Broadway-bound:** But he’s soooo cute

**Broadway-bound sent [** **_Thecutedogfromtheshelter.Pdf] to the chat_ **

**Mr. Fancy:** ok he is quite adorable

**Agent English:** yes he is

**Broadway-bound:** Please please please Mr Jarvis????

**Mr. Fancy: fine**

**Broadway-bound:** Yaaaaaayyyyyyyyy!!!!!

**Broadway-bound:** Oh! Hey can I get that Baking Kitchen too??? 

**Agent English:** oh for fucks sake Angela! NO! 

**Mr. Fancy:** this is going to be a long week 

**Agent English:** yes yes it will 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to suggest anything you want to see in future chapters and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> also for those who would like to know the puppy is a sheepadoodle mix

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it and hoping to post once a week if all goes well. feedback is muck appreciate as well as suggestions.


End file.
